Many different types of doors have the capability to lock and secure. Typically, a door locks and secures from using a combination of a locking mechanism and either a key or combination device. If the door is locked, each user must either have the key with them or must know the combination of the lock to unlock the door. This may be burdensome in some situations, especially where certain attire may not allow an individual to have the key on their person at all times. An example may be when a female teacher is wearing a dress during her lecturing.
One example is in the classroom setting, more specifically, when a substitute teacher is substituting in a school classroom. Generally, the school does not wish to give each substitute teacher a key or the combination for their building or individual classroom. The school may desire to keep the amount of keys and combinations to buildings and individual classrooms to a minimum. Schools may wish that their buildings and individual classrooms are securely locked on a nightly basis to ensure classroom supplies are not vandalized or stolen. By limiting access to keys or combinations to buildings or individual classrooms, in theory, the school reduces the chance that a building and individual classrooms may be vandalized.
Furthermore, in many situations, particularly within school buildings, federal law (OSHA) states that doors must be free of any device or alarm that could resist emergency use of the exit route if the device or alarm fails. Additionally, federal law requires that exit doors, doors into and out of classrooms and school buildings, must be egress doors to facilitate evacuation in emergency situations. For these reasons, all exit doors in school buildings and other public buildings must utilize egress doors.
However, in some situations, particularly in school buildings, there is a need for individuals to secure the doors of buildings and/or individual classrooms to prevent attackers from entering because of threats. These threats are increasing due in part to the growing number of school shootings that have occurred in the recent past and to the rise in the potential for terrorist attacks. The United States government is so disturbed about the increase in school shootings that it started the Safe School Initiative with the help of the U.S. Department of Education and the U.S. Secret Service to help thwart future school shootings.
In numerous situations, normally the threat or attack springs up unexpectedly with little to no time to react to the escalating situation. Additionally, in many situations, the attacks are stopped by means other than law enforcement intervention, despite oftentimes the prompt response of law enforcement. Moreover the Safe School Initiative found that many school shootings, in particular, occur during school hours where the attacker aims to injure or kill more than just one victim. Likewise, terrorist attacks frequently occur to injure or kill more than one victim.
What is needed is a door safety system that does not require a key or combination device to secure a door or doors. Also, a door safety system is desired which provides a warning mechanism to alert others, preferably including authorities, that an attack may be occurring. Further, it is desired that the system is an inexpensive means to reduce the likelihood of attack by individuals.